


Stealing Ruby's Friends

by MissCactus



Series: Attempts at English ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Friendship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Translation, Well - Freeform, a translation of my story, almost nothing, just having fun with ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: If Dia could steal Ruby's friends, then she could steal hers too !





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Voleuse d'amies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325658) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)



> First story in English ! So thank you, I Is Just A Kawaii Potato (ff.net), for the correction c:

"Onee-chan!"

Hanamaru gasped and pushed Dia away to see Ruby's red face, caused by either her anger or embarrassment.

"Ruby?" Her sister screamed, mortified when she realized that Ruby had just caught her in such a posture. "Wh-Why are you here?! Weren't you supposed to accompany mum outside?" The older girl was trying to fix herself while the brunette was frozen, way too embarrassed to move and was trying to disappear.

"She forgot her wallet..." Ruby squinted, noticing that no one was looking at her. "Onee-chan, Hanamaru-chan, what were you doing?" She spat. She was rarely angry, but when it was the case her shyness completely disappeared with the Ruby everybody knew. The two girls were lying on the couch but Dia moved to be on all fours.

"I... I... It's..."

"She was helping me to get rid of a bug !" Hanamaru shouted, her eyes locking on the ceiling, not daring to blink.

"Hanamaru-chan..." Began Ruby. "Onee-chan's hand was under your skirt."

Dia's eyes widened, she was so embarrassed just thinking about the fact that her sister could have seen her take part in such a behavior. While Hanamaru was blushing and buried her face in her hands.

"I know what you were doing..." She continued. Dia's mouth opened wide. She was still seeing her sister as a little girl, a pure and innocent angel, but realised that she wasn't anymore.

"Onee-chan, you are trying to steal my friends!"

…

"What?" It was the only answer Dia could provide after hearing this conclusion.

"You are the worst! I hate you!" Ruby cried before taking her mother's wallet and running outside, leaving two teenagers dumbfounded.

"Zura..."

Dia slowly blinked and looked at Hanamaru who was as surprised as her. Yet, they didn't lose a second and fixed themselves. When the younger one was going to stand up and leave, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned back and looked at her girlfriend curiously.

"If Ruby asks something, don't tell her anything."

She nodded and left, afraid her friend could come back to add something. It was better for her if she didn't know the truth.

* * *

"Ruby !"

Mari gasped and got away from the younger girl, climbing on the table of the clubroom to reach the other side of the room. She was shivering, frightened. Dia had just caught her with her tongue in her little sister's mouth. She could only hope that she let her write her testament and a letter for her family and her friends...

"If onee-chan steals my friends, then I can steal hers too!"

…

"Did I miss something?" Mari asked. However, when she noticed how Dia and Ruby were glaring at her, she thought she shouldn't have spoken.

She turned back when she felt a hand on her shoulder, noticing Hanamaru's red face.

"Don't ask, zura..."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
